


“Ponožky zůstaly pochopitelně zticha, však je to jejich nezpochybnitelné právo."

by QueenMedbtheSecond



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Tom Robbins, a bit Beauty and the Beast
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMedbtheSecond/pseuds/QueenMedbtheSecond





	“Ponožky zůstaly pochopitelně zticha, však je to jejich nezpochybnitelné právo."

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Not surprisingly, the socks remain silent, as was their legal right.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046018) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



Pokud byste se posadili opravdu potichu, zavřeli oči, a udělali vše proto, abyste splynuli se scenérie ve 221B, možná byste měli tolik štěstí, že byste slyšeli byt, jak vypráví svoji historii. Billy má samozřejmě nejvíc co říct, i když se mu, alespoň to tvrdí housle, nedá vždy úplně věřit. Ony samy jsou ovšem po všech těch letech nelidského týrání trochu nahluchlé, ale i přesto jsou k tomu dlouhoprstému muži až tvrdošíjně loajální a než se jednoho večera před třemi měsíci objevil ten “doktor,” byly přesvědčené, že je má ze všech nejraději. 

“Nezačínej zase, Hildegardo,” uchichtl se Billy. “Ještě nikdy na tebe nehrál tak hezky – ty ukolébavky musí být příjemná změna oproti skřípění a už je to pár týdnů od doby, kdy se ti naposledy musely vyměňovat struny.” 

“Ale stejně,” odfrkla si Hildegarda a odmítla k tématu říct cokoliv dalšího. 

“Na co si vůbec stěžuješ? Od té doby, co má živého přítele už mě nikam nebere.” 

“Ale, prosím tě, Billy...” namítla paní Hudsonová, zatímco ho oprašovala, toho týdne už posedmé, i když byla teprve středa, “jen mu prospívá, když si může popovídat i s někým živým.” 

Kdyby měl Billy stále ještě ramena, tak by jimi pokrčil, místo toho se spokojil jen s tlumeným: “hmmmf, ano, já vím, paní H. Ale mě prostě chybí ty časy, kdy celé dny jen mluvil a mluvil o případu - a pak, když si dal všechno dohromady, to se mu najednou úplně rozsvítily oči, a pak mě zvednul a šli jsme k Angelovi.” 

“Já vím, já vím, proč myslíš, že se tě beru s sebou dolů tak často, však já vím, že ti chybí dobrodružství. Se mnou a s paní Turnerovou sice není ani z poloviny taková zábava...” 

“Ale, paní H, nic takového jsem přece nenaznačoval....” 

“No, a co my?” zachvěly se knížky na policích sborově, “už se na nás ani nepodívá. Dříve nás čítával celé hodiny, jasně, jasně, občas nás zapomněl na divných místech a celé týdny nás nechal ležet obličejem dolů, ale aspoň nás občas potřeboval, ale teď, teď to vypadá, že ten jeho doktůrek zná odpověď úplně na všechno...” 

“Ale not tak, holky,” paní Hudsonová přejela knížky péřovou prachovkou. Většinou je to uklidnilo, knížky občas tak strádají, zvláště starší svazky, samozřejmě, že chápe, jak se cítí se vším tím gůglem, jsou prostě zastaralé; což jim samozřejmě nikdy neřekne, “ale on vás stále potřebuje, vždyť jenom minulý týden, Bitsy, potřeboval vyhledat tamtoho Lorda nebo kdo to byl?” 

Kdo je kdo se narovnala do plné výšky a svým nóbl hlasem, který nově zařazeným špionážním románům úplně protáčel hřbety, zamumlala: “Máte úplnou pravdu, paní Husdsonová, jenom se bojím, že jednoho dne...” 

Paní Hudsonová si odkašlala a Bitsy si povzdychla: “Já vím, já vím, on by nás nikdy neopustil, ale, Marto, ...ono už to není jako dříve.” 

“Ne, to není. Ale musíš uznat, že se teď častěji umývá, víc jí a už tak často neexperimentuje s těmi svými smrdutými chemikáliemi...” 

“Nebo po nás nestřílí,” zavrněly tapety. 

“Tak jo, ale teď ztichněte … myslím, že je slyším na schodech … třeba mají nový případ...” zašeptal Billy, pokoj znehybněl a paní Hudsonová otevřela dveře. 

“Chlapci!” 

“Hudders, už zase utíráte prach?” Sherlock nadzvednul obočí a rozhlédnul se po pokoji. 

“Jenom trochu, začíná se jim stýskat. Od doby, co je tu...” kývla hlavou směrem k Johnovi, který už stačil dojít do kuchyně a zapnout konvici. 

Sherlock si povzdychl, a pokýval hlavou, zatím co si zouval boty: “Já vím, poslední dobou je zanedbávám. Zítra, potřebuji si něco ověřit, mám nový případ a potřebuji s něčím pomoct, to by je mohlo trochu uklidnit, ne?” 

Paní Hudsonová se zářivě usmála a dala mu pusu na čelo: “Jsou dneska trošku roztěkané, nejspíš jim vadí, že už nejsou potřeba. No, tak já už půjdu, jdeme s paní Turnerovou do hospody na takovou tu akci, kde se pije a maluje...” Sherlock se zasmál, otevřel jí dveře, pak je za ní potichu zavřel a zamkl. Pak došel ke krbové římse a vzal Billyho do rukou. 

“Omlouvám se, starý příteli. Jak vidím, tak tě tento týden oprašovala až dost, zítra má John službu a já potřebuji s tebou probrat ten případ, mohl by být dobrý, ale znáš Lestrada...” Opatrně položil Billyho zpátky na své místo, pak přešel k pouzdru na housle, zvedl Hildegardu a zamumlal jí: “Noc bude bouřlivá, tak potřebuji, abys předvedla to nejlepší, co umíš, jasné?” Trošku se rozcvičil, a začal hrát ukolébavku, kterou přehrával od té doby, co si všimnul nočních můr. Otočil se, zatím co John přinášel dva hrnky čaje, zalapal po dechu a smyčec se se zadrhnutím zastavil. Od doby, kdy se John přistěhoval s jednou sportovní taškou a krabicí drobností, uběhly tři měsíce, ale stále ještě nepřišel na to, jestli si kdy ja Johnovu přítomnost zvykne. Hildegarda si odkašlala a Sherlock protočil oči a začal hrát ukolébavku od začátku. Nakonec byly oba hrnky čaje konečně vypity a John se s tichým “dobrou noc” odebral nahoru. Sherlock si povzdechl a pokračoval v hraní až do časných ranních hodin, kdy konečně položil Hildu jemně zpátky do pouzdra, popřál jí dobrého rána, zřítil se na gauč a usnul jako špalek. 

“Jak to, že nic neví?” zabručelo Sherlockovo křeslo. 

“Co, co?” zasténal polštář v barvách britské vlajky, kterého otázka vyrušila ze snu. 

“Jak to, že doktor neví, co k němu cítí?” 

“Možná ví, jen se třeba bojí, nebo tak něco?” 

“Bojí? On? Napadl Afghánistán a teď se bojí našeho Sherlyho?” 

“Nenapadl ho přece sám,” odsekl polštář, který se pokoušel zase usnout. 

“Ale...” 

“Bernie, mohl bys pro mě něco udělat a sklapnout?” 

“Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit - já jen, že si dělám starosti.” 

“Já vím - prostě jim musíme dát víc času - a ono se to nějak vyvrbí.” 

“Máš pravdu, jako vždycky.” 

“Samozřejmě že mám. Tak se přestaň strachovat a jdi spát.” 

“Díky, Charlie, dobrou.” 

“Dobrou, Bernie.”


End file.
